mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Anonymous 12 Red Flowers 1 Heroic Story 20:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Please what is your MLN name?-- 22:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) treasure96 20:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) dino scales i wuld like 2 dino scales please i am davidnui OK, clicks on my pet Golum 22:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) XMen19 Bionicle pack, please ! : Still want it?-- 23:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah !!XMen19 (talk) 08:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I need 20 strawberries. My MLN Name is Treasure96 20:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : Still want it?-- 23:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah 04:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I'd like to request a P.O.S starter pack. Also, would it be possible to receive a few clicks (no more than 5) on my Dino Grazing Module, Rank 2? --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry gems are not for sale but i can do the rest of the Pos for 10 clicks and i'm trying to stock up on green bricks sorry. Do you want the phantom orchards and red flower? Sure, why not? My MLN username is TrainCody. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have a question concerning the gems. When they are randomly sent out, are they mailed to you (like Tires) or do they just show up in your inventory. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) mailed. you get a message with a subject like "What a find!" or something like that. 23:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm still waiting on my order. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) tell Teddy R1, he said he would take this order. i checked the history. plus, i got no orchids and im low on green/purple bricks. Ok, thanks. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ORDER IS DONE! 23:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Flex217 I would like 3 sapphires in extange for 3 rubys. 13:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : Please send me the rubies-- 00:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I ment diamonds. 22:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well send me them-- 16:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) BobWillComeToGetYou I would like one Click, type 2 on my Stunt Track Module, Rank 3. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] do you mean for me to click your stunt track module, or do you want me to set up a stunt track rank 3 module so you can click it. 23:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Click mine, please. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ok, i will do that. you can click anything on my page ( ). i've clicked and you won. 01:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Clicking now. Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Done. Commanderfox324 I want 5 nebular crystals, 9 house of gauntlet banners, 10 house of mantles banner. 15:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC)commanderfox324 Is anyone gonna do my order? ultradc could I have 20 loose sparks please? I am ultradc on mln ok, please click my alter ego module and add me im sgt_griffin. 21:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 4 clicks? also, I will send you a friend request with my brothers abandoned profile mcsonic00. yes, it does not matter to me. if you want, you can click my soundtrack, or something else. 21:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) alright, clicks done, friend request sent as mcsonic00( brother's) ok, items sent. is it ok to block you now, cause i like to keep my friend list short. 22:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) that's fine, thanks. Done! Order Can someone follow up with my order on archive 5? It is number 1.42 [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) it was: Can i get 5 nebular crystals, 5 microphones, and 20 nails for 60 clicks? My MLN is wallydoodle3. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Add me i will give u the item, im verrell123 verrell123Talk 04:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Waht should i click? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 11:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...has Verrell123 sent you the Items yet? 02:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Neither of us have done anything [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 10:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Good. I can only sell one Neb due to Rank restriction, but the rest I should be able to do. 52 clicks to 's Pet Rabbit, please. 19:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I clicked but that was a bit unfair cause I had to click 104 times (52 to get the totemic feed + 52 on rabbit). [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 19:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : :: ::: You could have just split the clicks in half; half on one and half on the other. No matter, add Ajr38 and I can give you some stuff. Ajraddatz Talk 21:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually, he's right; that was kind of unfair. I'll repay 52 clicks to clear this up. My Order-not completed I ordered 2 red pearls, but my order was never completed. Please read my order, which is now in Archive 5. My mln username is Benjamin826. 23:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN and I will send you the items (click my soundtrack, but you get half-off) 23:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank You. 15:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like The Secret Satellite and Me. Please tell me who I should add as a friend and what module should receive the 30 clicks. This order was not completed when I originally placed it. Thank you. My MLNname is Kiina452 12:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry the order was not done last time, we were having difficulties from all the orders. The only suppler for this item is (click the name) please ask him to do it. Have a nice day, -- 16:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous 1 worker bee, 1 better bee, 1 best bee, and 1 red flower. 13:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :What is your MLN name? 15:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ultradc could I have 5 gypsum and 5 pipes please? send the friend request and Items to mcsonic00. I'm sorry, but pipes and gypsum are not for sale at the Official Store. 22:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I'd like to request a few clicks on my Dino Grazing module, Rank 2! My page is . --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 02:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) How many do you need? 02:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm only asking for 5 at most. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, then you can click my alter ego module 5 times and i will click your grazing module. Finished the clicks. 16:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that was just what I needed. I will reciprocate shortly., --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 19:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem.